Guardians Of Order
Guardians Of Order Origin Deep in the Nega-Verse, there are many planets each one containing it's own respective hero and villan. However, after loss and loss and loss the villans finally became sick of losing and started a new world order. The villans were Nega-Byxe, Cyboy, Fluxroot, Herobryn, Mr. E, and Climax. Together they called themselfs the Nexus, they planned to combine their powers to take over the entire Nega-Verse and the Alpha-Verse. Aware of the threat of universal destruction Magnarok, A powerful imp from Nega-Sol, attempted to take them on head on. Unfortunately even with all his power he was defeated and Herobryn stripped him of most of his power. In need of help, Magnarok recruited the heroes and innocents from the other planets to form a powerful team, one great enough to stop the Nexus. The following members were Orbon, Gastro Acid, Rudolph, and Knick Knack. Together they called themselfs the Guardians of order, they fully intended to put an end to the nexus before it got out of hand. Sadly, when they finally faced the Nexus something was different...Mr.E and Cyboy were able to defeat all of them by themselfs. It didn't make any sense to them, how they were beaten so easily. Shortly after their loss Knick Knack left the team and is currently missing. However, they never give up on trying to stop the nexus and thanks to the Power Stars; they are able to put them away in zone jail. Members Magnarok The Leader of the Guardians, Magnarok was a powerful imp in Nega-sol; whose soul job was to stop Herobryn. He was taught in the power of sol magic, allowing him to use many different kinds of spells and magic. He was probaly considered the strongest imp in all of existence. When he took on the Nexus he was defeated and Herobryn used his own magic to reap Magnarok of his powers. Magnarok was lucky enough to escape and was able to keep his ability to use ice magic. So he is crippled now and is only able to use ice magic. Orbon Orbon is an alien from a distant planet who was sent to Delfino Plaza to protect it from any danger. In his time station up in Delfino, he met Mr. E. The two would tangle over everything, his brains vs. Mr. E's power to control wind. Orbon would often lose but would sometimes beat Mr. E at his own game. When Mr. E left Delfino to join the Nexus, Orbon pursued him to make sure he doesn't wreck havock on the rest of the universe. In this event he met up with Magnarok, the two soon saw their ideal goals and teammed up. Orbon mostly fights in giant mechs and uses alot of lazers. Gastro Acid Being born the next in line to take the boyer throne, Renaldo tried his hardest to be the best king he could be. However, when his little brother cyboy started to become a power hungry dictator, Renaldo tried to work out a peace agreement. Cyboy would hear none of this and continued his attack. Renaldo had to end up fighting his brother in his own kingdom, the two fought but in the end cyboy pushed Renaldo into a vat of chemicals. Thinking it killed him Cyboy left, fortunately Renaldo lived, but his body mutated him into a living pile of slime. Renaldo sweared that Cyboy would take nothing more, so when cyboy left Renaldo followed. Renaldo has the ability to morph his body into anything he wants to, he also can take over bodies of liquid and change their matter. Rudolph It was like a hurricane, as soon as the Nega Nights attacked Kradle everything died. The Scarlet order was a corporation of gremlins that protected the planet with all they had. However, Nega-Byxe was ruthless and completey eliminated all gremlins of the scarlet order, or so he thought. Rudolph is the lone surviving gremlin in the entire Nega-Verse. Since he watched everyone he loves die right in front of him, it has left him in a shocked state, he suffers high amounts PTSD. Wanting to avenge his race, Rudolph fled Kradle for help he eventually stumbled upon Magnarok. Despite him being shy, Rudolph is a complete genius and that is no understatement. Rudolph can create machines/robots/and weapons faster than any super computer could. He also has his own flamethrower equipped with a sword on it that acts like a bayonett. Knick Knack Despite his scary appearences, Knick Knack was infact a good guy. This psychotic clown carries weapons like chattering teeth, exploding yoyo's, a giant hammer, and exploding present. He is also very agile and is incredibly quick on his toes. Not much is known about Knick Knack, all that is known is that he came to Magnarok saying he wanted revenge on cyboy. This could present the theory that he is in fact from Nega-Mobius. After the Guardians ultimate defeat, Knick Knack disappeared without leaving a letter or a word. The crazed clown came into Magnarok's life as quick as he left. Magnarok had many questions about this mysterious figure, he plans to find him and get his answers but for now; he will just have to wait. Category:Team Category:Good